


Mistworld Opening Credit Sequence [vid]

by feedingonwind



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Fictional Credit Sequence, based off our D&D campaign, for our fictional tv show spinoff, of our other fictional tv show, this shit has LAYERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: Tune in for the final season!





	Mistworld Opening Credit Sequence [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filiabelialis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/gifts).

> A huge thank you to Scribe for brainstorming, source suggestions, clipping help, and betaing. Also cheerleading, SO MUCH cheerleading.

[Download Here (89 MB)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1X89s58k4EpygCVsXB1QAFmiEJiQlAJAq/view?usp=sharing)

If folks are curious, here are the sources I pulled from:

  * Doctor Strange (2016)
  * G-Dragon - That XX
  * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013)
  * Game of Thrones
  * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2013)
  * Beowulf (2007)
  * Stardust (2007)
  * Black Panther (2018)
  * The Shannara Chronicles
  * Alexander (2004)
  * Haywire (2011)
  * Doctor Who
  * The Hanged Man - Aerial Silks Act ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptCsSFNpa1M](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptCsSFNpa1M&t=181s))
  * Grimm
  * Nicki Minaj - Pound the Alarm
  * A Knight's Tale (2001)
  * Emilie Nicolas - Pstereo
  * Lighthouse footage (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CalxGzRCN7s>)

**Author's Note:**

> *jazzhands* I made our first vid!
> 
> The idea for this was born out of desperately wishing our fictional tv show could be real, and wishing I could make a vid for it. Then I thought- ok, if it WAS real, what kind of show would it be? Well, obviously one of those Aughts CW or Fox style dramas where the credits slow pan over everyone's faces while Exciting! Things! happen between and, uh, a vid was born?
> 
> What do you do when you have all these visuals in your head but no actual footage? Well, you dig through the scraps of every related piece of visual media you can think of like a dumpster raccoon and throw them all together as best as possible. This was INCREDIBLY fun, and I want to make one for Planeshift IMMEDIATELY, so watch out.


End file.
